Untitled
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Coming back from a boring job, Reborn finds his lover with another's perfume all over him. There's not really much else he can do, but…


**Title**: Untitled  
**Author**: Akai-neechan  
**Helped with ideas and corrections**: WaterLilly92  
**Summary: **Coming back from a boring job, Reborn finds his lover with another's perfume all over him. There's not really much else he can do, but…  
**Corrections**: -

_**A/N**__: Ok, so this one came to being in a rather… unusual (for me) way. My dear friend WaterLilly92 keeps urging me to write, so she sends me three random words from time to time for me to write her three sentences with. So, at some point she liked the direction things were going (she really likes this pairing) and she asked me if the next sentences could continue on where the previous left off. One time, then another and another and before we knew it, it was over 3,000 words xD When we finished it up, I just looked over the structure and whatnot and here we are :P For all of those Colonnello/Reborn fans out there! Enjoy 3_

**REQUEST**: I can't, for the love of all that is good, figure out a good name for this. Help, please!

-.-.-

-.-.-

Reborn could feel the rough texture of the rug beneath his shoes as he soundlessly moved through the room. Darkness enveloped him as he slipped through the shadows closing in on the unsuspecting blond. Colonnello was just lounging there, long strong body stretched out on the sofa, a leg hanging from the side, unsuspecting, not noticing (refusing to notice?) the hostility in the air.

He was reckless, Reborn decided with annoyance even as he grabbed the soldier none too gently by the collar and dragged him into a bruising kiss. So the assassin would keep reminding him not to let his guard down around murderers until the idea finally drilled its way through the thick skull.

Colonnello started at the sudden motion and grabbed at the assassin's hands in a moment of shock, but as soon as he recognized the man he kissed him back boldly. Breaking it off, he grinned at Reborn's unhappy expression.

"You look like you've been sucking on a lemon, kora! Can't you at least act happy to see me?"

The confidence-laden comment got him forced out of his comfortable position and slammed against the near wall, pain exploding against his back as the taller man bit his neck viciously.

"Is that what you'll ask the hit-man that sneaks up on you and kills you?", Reborn hissed against his ear. He held his arms against the wall and pressed his body hard enough to take away Colonnello's very chance to move, "Maybe I should save them the trouble and just gut you right now for being so careless."

Breathing in quickly with a strangled "Ha-", Colonnello met the hit-man's eyes head on and for a moment wondered exactly how serious Reborn was about that threat. He could never really tell with Reborn – especially not when those black eyes glared into his own sharp as a blade and unmovable. After a moment he dismissed the concern with a daring grin.

"If anyone but you's dull enough to try and sneak up on me I'd just shoot them in the head, kora. Job went well?"

His half-hearted attempt at small talk ended up with him being span around and shoved against the wall with both of his hands twisted painfully behind his back and held in the grip of one of Reborn's. As far as unvoiced answers got, this one was a positive 'no'.

Reborn pressed the other man harder into the wall as he squeezed one knee between his and shoved Colonnello's feet apart.

"It was entirely uneventful and excruciatingly boring. I'm hoping you'd provide some entertainment or I'd have to kill you to make things interesting," the hit-man growled aggressively into his ear.

"Oh, I'm all for killing boredom," Colonnello's voice hitched as Reborn bit down sharply on his ear, " But I don't see how killing me would achieve that, kora."

He was starting to pant as the hit-man's lips were traveling hot and exciting down his neck, one hand burrowing into blond hair and roughly pulling his head to the side to expose the sun-kissed skin. It hurt, the grip strong enough to almost pull hairs, but it also incited an insatiable hunger in Colonnello's stomach.

"I have little doubt that your precious girlfriend would raid my mansion for less."

Reborn bit down harsh on the juncture where neck met shoulder and Colonnello whined at the sting, the tongue that lapped at it afterwards was died red from his blood. The hand in his hair disappeared only to slip between his torso and the wall, grabbing at his blue shirt and pulling sharply. It was torn straight through the middle until the sides were left flipping around his hips. The sudden contact of the cold wall against his chest made him gasp as Reborn's chuckle hit his ear, quiet as a whisper.

"Sh-shit," Colonnello struggled to keep coherent as Reborn's hand on his chest was driving him slowly insane, "Don't talk about… other people when you're about to fuck me," he tried to be annoyed but it was undermined by how breathless he sounded (because, really, Reborn would never let it go – so what if he'd had a crush on Lal during his years of training under her, that was far behind him by now).

"Then maybe you shouldn't smell like other people when I'm about to fuck you," the words in his ear were followed by nails dragging down his chest, sharp and just light enough not to draw blood (and the thing with Lal was that she was boring: sure, she was smart and strong and cocky but every time Colonnello had made a step forward she'd just ran away not interested in making things more difficult and that, that was so very difficult to the demon against his back). Reborn was all power and aggression and darkness and never, never boredom – he was possessive and demanding and everything he wanted from Colonnello, the younger man gave instantly - be it submission or reassurance.

"Oh, for the love of-", besides, it wasn't his fault that the one part of her femininity Lal Mirch held onto was that ridiculous perfume she'd never changed since the first time he'd met her, "So I spared with her! She's still a good enough opponent when you're not around, kora!"

"Oh?" And the voice in his ear sounded dark and dangerous. Sometimes Colonnello really couldn't keep up with Reborn's mutable moods but this one sounded bad. "I'm gone for less than a week and you already seek someone else to replace me with?"

The hand on his chest twisted a hardening nipple harshly making him gasp. Suddenly the hit-man pulled away from him and all Colonnello could do was release a whining "No, kora!" before his twisted arms were used to drag him back and away from the wall, pain exploding in his shoulder. He wondered if he'd get through this without at least a broken bone.

"Don't whine when it's your own fault," he was answered with without as much as a trace of tenderness in the assassin's voice.

Before he knew it, he was pushed into another room, dark and windowless he couldn't even think of asking where they were as his feet hit something and he was shoved forward, toppling over an edge and falling in an undignified heap. While his fall was short there were bound to be bruises considering he didn't fall on anything soft… then there was the sound of water running through pipes and he realized why the room had no windows.

"Bathroom? Seriously?"

From that information it was easier to figure out that he was in the tub and while it wasn't nearly wide enough, he wriggled around in an attempt to turn on his back – an attempt that was half way to becoming reality when a sudden spray of water rained down on him and he shrieked "Cold!" before feeling his clothes becoming soaked and uncomfortable, and that as far as he was concerned was a good enough argument to get rid of them.

As he shoved his jacket and ruined shirt over the edge of the tub and started working on his belt, blue eyes traveled up but the darkness prevented the smallest peak at the hit-man, silence masking his movements until the moment that Colonnello's zipper was pulled down and a pair of hands grabbed the edges of his jeans and pulled the rest of his clothes off roughly in one swift motion.

"Getting impatient, kora?" He snickered and tried unsuccessfully to move from his position as his feet were dragged apart and a naked body appeared in the little space between them,

"Don't get sassy with me or I'll end you," Reborn's voice was low, ominous and absolutely the hottest thing Colonnello knew and his face stretched in a shit-eating grin as strong fingers dug in his tight hard enough to leave a ring of bruises.

"Sir, yes, sir," he tried to salute but his hands were grabbed once again and held against the wall over his head as lips brushed his ear.

"Let's make this easy. One more coherent word out of you and I walk away," this threat, Colonnello decided was real enough so he followed the command, snapping his mouth shut, "Good."

The water, now just warm enough to not be uncomfortable, was falling around them, Reborn's lean body shielding Colonnello from most of the direct spray, but stray droplets still hit him regularly and it puddled in the tub before running down the drain, Colonnello could imagine the assassin's hair (for once losing its quarrel with gravity) flattened against his head, the dark eyes that by some ridiculous reason had no problems seeing in the complete darkness, his muscled form hovering over him.

A groan escaped him and he wanted to rush him, to tell Reborn to just get on with it already, but remembering the threat he decided it would be counterproductive and narrowed his eyes, trying to buck and get some attention from the hit-man that seemed to have no problem with just staying there (dammit). He needed just a little bit of light, barely a flash to see Reborn's face, to judge his mood, his intentions, but there was none and it annoyed him and excited him in equal measures. It was like being blindfolded (and didn't Reborn like to do that, to render him helpless, tied up on the bed immobile with his own bandana wrapped tightly around his eyes) and the hit-man was just showing off with his perfect night vision, the bastard and-

A sharp bite to his ear redirected his thoughts and made him concentrate on the words being hissed in his ear.

"I'm going to claim you now," the voice was low and it seemed to sink into Colonnello's very being, "I'm going to make you forget everyone else, I'm going to make you smell like me, taste like me, I'll get under your skin and never. Leave. I'm going to make sure you remember who you belong to."

Reborn's hand, the one that held his wrists, slipped up the wall until the backs of his palms hit something cold and metal – a pipe, he realized.

"Grab on and don't let go," another command came and the blond twisted his hands and complied.

His captor's hand released his and traveled down one arm, slowly, patiently, the palm sliding over his forearm, fingers brushing the inside of his elbow, nails scratching lightly over his biceps. From there it proceeded to the back of his neck, grabbing it tightly and pulling his head up as a mouth descended upon Colonnello's and a throaty moan was swallowed by the man looming over him. The kiss was brutal and hard, deep and possessive, lips tongue and teeth stealing his breath away and claiming him (not unlike an animal, a beast marking its mate) and it stretched impossibly long until his lungs screamed and his head spun and there was nothing but Reborn's mouth on his.

He was hardly allowed to catch his breath when he was released, as Reborn dove for another kiss and then another, and Colonnello allowed it, pliant and open each time and chased after those lips when they retreated, wanting the hot, perfect pressure of them on himself forever.

Reborn's kisses continued, each one more insistent than the other, until Colonnello was breathing like he'd ran a marathon that evening, instead of lazing around. But he wanted to touch, to reach out to the hit-man and reclaim him, to finally be able to get an idea of the man with at least one of his senses, but as if reading his thoughts Reborn pulled away from his mouth and attacked his ear instead, growling out between bites and licks.

"Don't you dare let go. You really are a disgrace of a soldier if you can't even follow one simple rule. Do you want some reinforcement?"

He was just about to answer when his (almost) functioning brain reminded him of the other rule and instead he released a loud moan that seem to echo in the entire house, and stilled his body, tilting his head back and exposing his neck completely to the assassin in a clear show of compliance.

Humming in appreciation, Reborn's head dived down and started working on the offered skin, sucking and biting so determinately that Colonnello was certain his neck was going to be covered in dark-blue hickies the next morning. And Reborn continued with it, meticulous and purposeful, as if the solitary reason that was moving him was to mark Colonnello in any way possible. And maybe (probably) it was, because he was doing a damn good job of it – every kiss, every brush of his body against the trapped one beneath, every time his teeth and lips got attached to his neck, all of it was driving him crazy, filling him with an eternal sense of belonging that he couldn't dream to fight.

Soon (too soon not soon enough) the hit-man's focus changed and he dragged his mouth lower, most definitely bending his body in an impossible angle that Colonnello so wanted to see. He ran his lips down his torso, purposely bypassing his nipples and causing the younger man to curse towards the ceiling.

That won him a very sharp, very hard bite to his side and he gasped with the pain as he felt the other smearing the blood with his lips before lapping at it with his tongue. That was the moment Reborn's hands moved to his legs and scratched none too gently down his tights, and a whine like a wounded animal escaped Colonnello's mouth, his body shivering with the ministrations.

Colonnello's tights trembled with the pressure of the nails running down them and he could almost see the red welts that must have been left: dark and angry, burning as if branded into his skin.

And really, Reborn didn't need any more marks, didn't need anything else to make Colonnello his – just the very thought of him could chase any thought away. The soldier had been his from the moment those dark eyes locked on him, the instant strong fingers first brushed against his skin, and nothing could have saved him from losing his mind over this man. The emotion had been fierce, unexpected and disarming, he'd been thrown so far over his head he could hardly hang on, completely incapable and unwilling to dodge the hit-man's advances.

And advance on him Reborn had, firm and unstoppable as he'd held him by the throat and plunged his mouth mercilessly in the empty halls of a high class hotel, the splendor of the golden walls and dark-red carpet in stark contrast to his dark aura. There had been, Colonnello remembered absently, the smell of pomegranate of all things in the air that night – hanging around them from the dinner that had long since ended. All that remained was that sharp citrus scent that seemed to engulf them, Colonnello's fingers biting desperately into Reborn's shoulders and the maddening thought of how it was essential for him to be closer.

A sharp bite to his neck brought his attention back and he realized why exactly his thought had drifted – the sensation of hands on him had changed, from sharp, rough pulls and pushes, to slick soapy slides, quick and nimble, reaching everywhere at the same time with a determination and gentleness that had been completely unimaginable a moment earlier and made something build in his chest. And the smell was there, strong and potent in the air filling entirely the bathroom and overtaking Colonnello's senses; sharp and sweet and citrus (pomegranate, damn pomegranate) and he recognized in it the memory, and Reborn's preferred brand of soap. Secretly, he was certain the hit-man hadn't had anything like a favorite brand of soap before that night, and it was a believe he refused to drop no matter what.

"Up."

Breathed against his ear and he complied clumsily, feet bracing against the sides of the tub as those knowing hands slipped under him against his back and then lower, lower…

"Holy shi-" he breathed in sharply as a slick finger breached him unceremoniously digging deep into him in one swift motion that left his breathless and shaking. The speed with which Reborn switched tactics had his head spinning and he was left thrashing, not knowing what to expect next, fingers white where they gripped the pipe. A chuckle against his ear again (and at least Reborn's mood seemed to have improved if the content murmur vibrating in his throat as he burrowed his face in Colonnello's neck was any indication) just as a second finger pressed in and Colonnello keened.

"Are you thinking of that night?" Reborn's dark voice rose over the patter of the shower still running over them. "That first time I took you?" he continued his task almost offhandedly, stretching the man beneath him as he kept talking.

"I'll do it again, you know." His voice was dark and it flowed through Colonnello's body like fire, with his fingers now thrusting in and out of the soldier's ass, "Very soon. I'll take you like no one can."

And just then his fingers curved and expertly pressed against that one spot, sending sparks into Colonnello's vision and he cried out, fearing than this could be over so very early with how turned on he was. The assault continued ruthlessly and it was all Colonnello could do not to tip over the edge, until without any warning the fingers pulled out and the hit-man stretched his long, powerful body over him – a hot, hard line of contact from feet to neck – and hissed into his neck, an order delivered with all the certainty of a safety clicking off a gun.

"Beg."

It took but a second for Colonnello to perceive the command, but he could be forgiven, given his wound-up state. He felt heat pool into his stomach at the promise of what would be given to him, and all he had to do was beg.

"Please," he practically shrieked, his entire body strung taut like a wire.

"You will not come before I tell you to," the same voice came, deep and damning from the general vicinity of his temple.

"No, I won't-, I can't-, I-" Turning his face into Reborn's neck, he gasped for breath and mouthed the words into his skin, incapable of stringing together a sentence, or anything close to coherency.

Humming his approval, Reborn rewarded him by taking his mouth, slow and quiet and painfully contrary to everything else he was doing. It built slowly, continually in the pace he allowed and it was curling Colonnello's toes from pleasure by the time the hit-man started sucking on his tongue.

It was this; this maddening and unbearable ability of Reborn's to switch between cruel and sadistic to indulging and attentive at any moment that sent Colonnello's head spinning on a good day and proved incorrect any statement that the hit-man was nothing more than a sadist. Colonnello knew better, he had from the first time and he knew it now, and he let that thought drill into his brain and quiet everything else as he was released to breathe and instead of gulping in air, he gasped another "Please, Reborn, kora!"

Reborn's hands settled on his tights and pushed them up as far as the cramped space would allow, before shoving in with one harsh, tactless thrust that felt too good.

A sharp release of air ended in a high-pitched moan from the man trapped beneath him. He wasn't prepared enough (but maybe he had to be happy he got any preparation at all, the memory of some past encounters flashing to the front of his mind) and the stretch burned as his muscles squeezed against the intrusion. As the hit-man pulled almost completely out a soft whimper of loss left his throat without his consent and he was rewarded with another glorious thrust that arched his back.

Reborn was building up a strong, punishing pace, punching a groan from Colonnello with every thrust as he bent down and burrowed his face in the soldier's neck. His lips curved in that typical smile he got when he was content. A content Reborn, Colonnello had noticed, smiled like a wolf – all sharp teeth and curved lips, menacing and threatening (but not really), and so painfully sincere at the same time.

With his knees bent and pressed to his chest, the soldier could hardly do much else than hold on, fingers gripping the pipe in a vide grip, the muscles on his arms trembling, shoulders tight, so much strain in them as if he was holding on for dear life. And he was, in all honesty, he was afraid of falling into the abyss that was Reborn with his miles of pale skin, night-black hair and sugar-sweet lips, with the danger and promise and burning love that was inside that scorched Colonnello to the bone.

Pleasure sparked like fire behind Colonnello's closed lids as the assassin changed the angle and sent wave after wave of searing hot ecstasy through him with every thrust. It was building and building, and the sounds coming out of the soldier's lips were anything but dignified, but who would blame him when all he could do was just take it. And then, suddenly, like a storm falling from a clear sky, Reborn doubled over him and took his mouth possessively as he reached his release and panted into Colonnello's mouth.

"Your turn, now."

As the words left the assassin's lips, Colonnello let his wavering control go and his entire body arched as his release hit him, wave after wave shooting from his cock. Minutes stretched as he caught his breath and Reborn just hovered over him watching him come out of the orgasmic haze, until he finally gathered his mind enough to manage some form of speech.

"You should go on long jobs more often," he muttered in the most matter-of-fact voice he could. There was a hardly noticeable clenching of the fingers still holding onto his tight and he felt trouble coming in the voice that growled over him.

"You want me away so much?"

"Nah, that part's a bitch. But the coming home's always worth it, kora."


End file.
